


Decorating the Manor

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [20]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chaos, Christmas Decorations, Family Fluff, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: It's getting closer to Christmas, and so the decorations start going up around the manor! Of course, not without a little family chaos.





	Decorating the Manor

The manor was a _disaster_.

The living area was crammed with giant, plastic containers, each filled with Christmas decorations. Dark stood in the middle of it all, hands on his hips, with the others standing in front of him and thinking about how to divide up the work.

“Wil,” he started slowly, eyes shifting from the mess to his sweetheart. “Can you take care of the wreaths? There should be enough for every door.” Wil saluted him, flashing a cheeky grin, and then him and the box of wreaths were gone. Dark surveyed the others. “Who wants to do the outside lights?”

“Uh, n-normally I do it, because I can get my squirrels to help, but –”

“ _But –_ ” Dr. Iplier interrupted, sending a glance in King’s direction, “I told him he can’t go outside, at least not for a day or so more.”

Dark hummed. “Silver, Bim –”

“On it, boss!” Bim grabbed Silver’s hand, dragging him along. The hero just barely managed to curl his aura around the container of lights before he was forced out the door by the hyperactive game show host.

The demon turned to Bing and Google. “You two! Can you hang up the lights in the ballroom? We need to get that set up for the party. Get the other Googles if need be.”

“Yes s̞̾ĭ̤͖̈́r̥̝̆̑, my main d͎̑ű̞u͕̓u̞u͜ḓ͞e͒͢!” Bing took one step in that direction and immediately lagged, prompting Google to grab his arm and drag him off, light box in his other hand.

Dark chuckled, shaking his head, before addressing the Host and Dr. Iplier. “Can you two go outside, make sure Bim and Silver haven’t broken their necks yet? And put these up while you’re at it.” He kicked a container full of various decorations – including a small, fake Christmas tree – in their direction. “Oh, and when you’re done, meet the rest of us in the ballroom.”

The Host whispered something into Dr. Iplier ear and he paled significantly before bolting out the door. “ _Bim, I swear to Christ if you’re hanging from the fucking roof –_ ” The door slammed shut behind him, muffling the rest of his exclamation, and Dark raised an eyebrow, fixing the Host with a questioning look. The blind ego just smirked, muttered a few words, and followed Dr. Iplier, container floating after him.

Finally, Dark turned to Ed, King, and the Jims. “Jims, take this one and decorate the rest of the house. Try not to break anything. Most of this is as old as this house.” The Jims scrambled away, giggling. Dark sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “And they forgot the box.” He shook his head. “King, Ed – go join our resident androids. Take this last container and put them up around the ballroom.” Ed picked up the box and started toward the ballroom, King trailing after him.

Dark stood alone in the living area and he sighed, straightening his tie. Almost mindlessly, he wandered up the stairs, trying to find Wil, when he was abruptly making contact with the floor and all he could see was pink. Lips that tasted like peppermint crashed against his own, and the smell of cotton candy and gunpowder that was so incredibly Wil filled his nose, his hands coming up to press lightly against the other’s shoulders. Eventually, they broke apart, panting, with Wil draped entirely over Dark’s body, grinning smugly and propping his head up on his fists, elbows framing Dark’s head. The demon grinned, content to lay there for the moment. “What was that for?”

Wil giggled, shifting one hand to point up. “Mistletoe.”

Dark laughed, glancing up at the little plant dangling above them. “You sneaky bastard.” He pulled the bubblegum man down for another kiss. His entire body froze, however, when he heard a soft jingle. He broke the kiss, fixing his sweetheart with a suspicious stare. “Wil…what was that?”

Wil flashed him a cheeky grin and he was gone, reappearing a few feet away leaning against the wall, candy cane in his mouth. Dark stood slowly, _extremely_ wary and extremely conscious of every little jingle that accompanied his movements. He darted to the nearest bathroom, peeking in the mirror and letting out a long groan when he spotted the reindeer antlers perched on his head. “Oh goddammit, Wil!” He rolled his eyes at the sound of the other’s cackling laughter. Dark moved to pull them off and yelped in surprise and pain when pink electricity shot out of the antlers and zapped his hands. He stuck his head out the door, devilish grin on his face. “You _bastard_!” Wil winked, grinning like mad, and vanished.

“Oh no you don’t!” Dark tore open the Void, stepping through and ending up near the front door. Briefly acknowledging the presence of the garland and ribbon decorating the walls and railings, he was once again blindsided by the door slamming open and Bim running into him.

“Ah! Jesus, sorry, Dark!” Bim ran a hand through his hair, looking oddly soaked and clearly pissed.

Dark snorted, brushing himself off. “What happened to you?”

Bim shot a glare in the Host’s direction, him, Dr. Iplier, and Silver trailing inside after him. “The Host dropped a bunch of snow on me!”

“The Host did no such thing.” The blind ego smirked, tilting his head to the side. “He merely… _positioned_ Bim.”

“Yeah whatever.” Bim growled, desperately trying to fix his hair. “You know what fuck you and your magical prophecy brain. That’s twice in two days I’ve been completely soaked and I don’t much appreciate it.”

Dark laughed, then waved his hand. Bim jumped, instantly dried. “There you go.” His eyes narrowed, and he attempted to peek around the four of them. “Did you happen to see Wil out there by any chance?”

“No, why?” Bim properly looked at him for the first time since coming in and promptly snorted, slapping a hand over his mouth. “Never mind! You know, antlers are a good look on you!”

Dark flared his aura. “I can just as easily drench you again.” Despite his threat, there was no bite to his words, and Bim knew it. The game show host patted his arm and began moving toward the ballroom.

“Come on! Let’s go see the chaos that is bound to be the ballroom!”

The five of them made their way to the ballroom. Their jaws dropped. On one hand, the room looked surprisingly… _amazing_. There were white fairy lights wrapping all away around the room in the spot where the walls met the ceiling. Red and green ribbon hung loosely from ceiling in great concave arches, supporting elaborate dangling paper snowflakes. Golden wall planters, each holding several gorgeous poinsettias, were mounted to the walls in regular intervals. Wreaths hung in the space in between and slightly above. It was beautiful.

On the _other_ hand, however…

The Jims were tied back-to-back with ribbon in the corner, Bing was standing on Google’s shoulders, who was in turn standing on Red, all three of them at their full extended height and clearly precariously positioned as Bing draped more ribbon across the ceiling, King was trying to call Wil’s pet squirrel Bubblegum down from the ribbons on the ceiling and clutching at his hair in obvious distress, Ed was in general being a pest and shouting obscenities from the completely opposite side of the ballroom, and Wil kept randomly popping into existence in mid-air to quickly hang a piece of mistletoe from the ribbon before disappearing once more.

In other words, complete and utter _chaos_.

“Oh dear –” Silver flew off toward the ceiling, catching Bubblegum in his hands and bringing her back down to Earth. King practically tackled him, nearly sobbing with relief when he touched the ground.

“Oh God, thank you thank you _thank you_ –”

Ignoring them and letting the others disperse, Dark stalked toward the leaning tower of androids, one eyebrow raised. “What the _Hell_ are you three doing?!”

Bing glanced down, grinning widely. “Oh, h̩̊e̦̋e̩͆ẹ̈ê͍y̪͞ ̩͡Ď͇-̫͞D͖͘-͉͋Dark!” He looked back up at his work, tongue poking out from between his teeth. “Just putting the f̭́i̺͊ḯ̺i̱͒ī͎ì̙n̖͌i̦̐s̪̆h̛̺i͔̕ň̰g̼͠ touches on the ceiling!”

Dark nodded his head in the Jims’ direction, both of them oddly calm as they watched the chaos. “And what happened to them?”

“They were feeling particularly _them_ today and were being more obnoxious than usual,” Google ground out, watching Bing’s every move to make sure he didn’t fall. “We had some extra ribbon, so we decided to take care of a couple of nuisances.”

“ _HEY GOOGLES! HOW ABOUT YOU ROBOTIC FUCKWADS COME AND FIND OUT WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO HAVE A GUN SHOVED UP YOUR PRETTY PLASTIC ASSHOLES! FUCKIN’ LISTEN TO ME YOU CUNTS!_ ”

Dark winced. “And _that_?”

Red rolled his eyes, shifting his feet to account for Bing’s lagging. “Green was bossing him around. He didn’t like it, so he slapped him.” The android’s eyes flashed. “Didn’t like it much when Green bitch-slapped him back. Green stormed out of here, Oliver’s out trying to track him down.”

“Hey Ed!” Wil’s voice rang loud and clear over the clamor. After a quick glance around Dark spotted him standing on one of the wall planters, feet somehow phasing _through_ the flowers and leaving them undisturbed. “Shut the fuck up! No one gives a damn!”

“ _WILFORD I WILL NOT HESITATE TO FUCKIN’ BLOW YOUR MUSTACHE OFF SHUT THE FUCK UP AND MIND YOUR OWN GODDAMN BUSINESS!_ ”

“Make me you cowboy wannabe!”

Dark closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and laughing as the bickering continued. He could hear Bim continuing the gripe about the Host, complaining loudly while the blind ego himself easily shut down every argument with a few smug words, Dr. Iplier trying to diffuse the situation. Silver was still comforting King in the corner, the skittish ego clearly strung out far too much with all the noise. Dark couldn’t help but smile to himself.

What was Christmas without a little family chaos?

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say, I am REALLY enjoying this Christmas Event so far, and I hope you guys are too! Can we all agree that Wil is a cheeky bastard? Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow!


End file.
